After a Hundred Lifetimes
by mousemousemouse
Summary: My first Mystic Kinghts fan fic,.please review! I don't own anything, it's all Saban.          In this story Rohan stays comatose after a deadly battle from Temra.,from the episode "The Final Battle"


**Chapter 1**

**I never truly told you how I feel**

"I never truly told you how I feel". These were the words that escaped Princess Deirdre's lips on the night the Castle of Kells fell after one of Queen Maeve's attacks, probably her strongest attack in the history of the war.

Rohan, the warrior Draganta, has been hurt pretty badly during the fight that day that he fell into a deep sleep, unable to fight. King Conchobar, Cathbad the Druid, and the rest of the Mystic Knights are forced to fled the castle and hide inside one of the villages hut to bide some time and come up with a plan to regain the castle.

Rohan still hasn't woken up yet and it's starting to worry the others, especially the Princess. "He has to wake up, he will wake up" she convinced herself desperately, trying to subdue the panic inside her. It will only be a matter of time before Queen Maeve finds their hideout and attack.

"We need you Rohan, please wake up."she whispered.

"I never truly told you how I feel" she said aloud. It didn't even matter that her Father is listening, or that the others can hear her too. She just wants to reach out to Rohan, hold his hand and wait for him to wake up from this terrible stupor.

**One Year Later**

The world is fuzzy with bright light, and it feels like there's an insect ringing in his ears. "A bee, that's probably it. That explains the buzzing sound" he thought. "I must shoo it away before it stings my ears".

He tried to move his hands, but found them quite heavy for such quick movements. This puzzled him, and after a few minutes he became aware of sounds of faint music, happy celebratory music that seems to come from the next chamber in is left.

Finally after a few tries he managed to lift his hands up to his face, and open his eyes slowly. His vision is blurry, as if he had been asleep for quite a long while. As the surroundings became clearer and clearer, he recognized the pots and bottles of different colored powders and liquids, he is at Cathbad's chamber, his former Druid teacher.

Angus, the Mystic Knight of Earth, who is watching the Throne Room with skeptical eyes from Cathbad's small window, suddenly became aware of the movements behind him. He gripped his sling mace on instinct, thinking an intruder went inside the Druid's room uninvited, and quickly turned around. The sight that greeted him as he spun around made him drop his Mystic Weapon. Rohan, his best friend and Mystic Knight of Fire, their Leader, is finally awake from his deep sleep.

Angus remembered Cathbad's last attempt on waking Rohan, it had been last night, when they finally found a rare healing herb they have been searching for a month, the Druid made a potion out of it and tipped it on Rohan's lips. But there have been no signs that it worked, not until now.

Of course Angus wants nothing more than to see Rohan back in consciousness; after all it had been more than a year since Maeve's terrible attack that left them almost defenseless and in hiding. And although they regained Kells Castle back, his best friend and Mystic Knights leader still remained unconscious in the safety of Cathbad's chamber. He missed Rohan terribly in the past year, having no one to truly talk to, and since Rohan is under Cathbad's care, Angus is living alone in their humble hut in the village near the castle.

"Still why does he have to wake up NOW?" these are Angus' first thoughts. He took another glance below at the Throne Room before walking quickly to his best friend, giving Rohan a quick hug.

"Rohan! You're back, my friend!" Angus said.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" Rohan asked.

"Quite a long time" Angus replied. It's all the reply he could think of at the moment.

But Rohan, knowing his best friend very well, knows that it had been a long time, and that something is up, it's written plainly on Angus expression and shifting eyes. He started to have a bad feeling about this.

His eyes went to the small window peeking into the Throne Room where Angus was standing just a moment ago. Now that everything is much clearer, he definitely recognize the music resounding from the bigger room, it's from the band of village musicians King Conchobar likes to hire to perform at the castle during big celebrations, which means there is probably a big celebration going on there right this moment.

"What is going on? Are we celebrating something? " Rohan asked Angus. He saw the former thief's eyes cast downwards before replying.

"Yes,.actually there is a celebration,.I'm sure there will be another one once they know you woke up" replied Angus. He began shifting from one foot to the other.

"What are we celebrating? " Rohan asked. He started to get up to move towards Angus and the small window, he was glad he finally woke up. Memories started to flash back, Maeve's latest attack, being hit badly by someone or something, fleeing Kells Castle, and watching as everything goes black.

He wondered how everything and everyone is now, and then he suddenly remembered Princess Deirdre. "Is she alright?" he thought, suddenly worried. After all, the last he remembers is everything going badly for Kells.

"Where is the Princess?" he asked Angus. "And everyone? Are all of you all right?"

"Everyone is all right, my friend. As of now that is. We gained a powerful ally against Queen Maeve, and after our last battle with her and the Temra troops about a month ago, she is practically defenseless. It will only be a matter of time before she declares defeat." replied Angus.

"I'm happy to hear that. Is that what this celebration is all about? Who is our new powerful ally?" asked Rohan. He finally reached the small window. As he looked down he saw a lot of people dancing to the music, a lot of faces he didn't recognize, as with the colors of the garment they are wearing.

"I hate being the one who has to tell him this" Angus thought. "But he will find out sooner or later, so I think it better come from me right now."

"Our powerful ally is the Kingdom of Reged , my friend. Prince Garrett led his own kingdom's troops here to join with Kellsmen. The celebration below is his and Princess Deirdre's wedding."

**TBC**

My first Mystic Knights FanFic! I hope you like it,.Please review! ^_^


End file.
